Reto de invierno: 31 Días (KnB)
by UchiPura
Summary: Ficlets para el reto de invierno. Varios pairings. BL/Yaoi y Het, Todos con un tema especifico,
1. Día 1: Suéteres

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 1: Suéteres.**

Momoi suspiró.

Kagami la miró molesto.

— Ese tampoco sirve —Dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kagami se preguntó que hacía ahí pero la respuesta le llegó muy fácilmente: "Definitivamente soy un idiota"

La autoproclamada novia de Kuroko le había enviado un mail a su móvil pidiéndole acompañarla a hacer las compras navideñas y Kagami pensó que sería para ayudarla a elegir algo bueno que darle a Kuroko, no para usarlo como modelo de suéteres para Aomine.

Era ridículo. Sin importar cuantas horas y cuantas prendas se probara ninguna la convencía.

— Creo que será mejor ir a otra tienda.

Todos los suéteres que ella le había hecho probarse eran horribles, pero eso no parecía ser lo que le molestaba a la chica.

"No, ese no combinaría bien con su tono de piel", "No, ese no hará contraste con su cabello" Todas eran excusas a las que Kagami podría prestarle menos atención de no estar tan molesto. Se estaba cansando y su caballerosidad estaba llegando a sus límites, aunque intuía que a ella poco le afectaría si le hablaba golpeado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tratar imbéciles que Kagami tuvo que desistir antes de incluso intentar quejarse.

En la siguiente tienda encontraron el suéter más feo del mundo a los ojos de Kagami. Momoi hasta entonces parecía contenta.

— Date la vuelta —Le indicó. Kagami se sintió como carne en un mercado—. Ahora ponte de lado, eso así.

Momoi lo miró desde cada ángulo en el que lo hacía modelar. El suéter parecía hacerse menos feo conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a él.

Momoi siguió dándole indicaciones hasta que tuvo una verdadera respuesta favorable.

— Ese, es perfecto, nos lo llevamos —Le indicó a la dependienta que había estado con ellos desde que entraron a la tienda. La mujer los miró con aprehensión, como si pensara que había algo mal en la cabeza de ambos adolescentes por comprar un modelo tan cutre, pero no emitió ninguna opinión negativa, por el contrario, a pura fuerza de voluntad les había informado que había hecho una elección excelente mientras llevaban la prenda al mostrador para pagarla.

— ¿Quieren que se las envuelva para regalo? —Preguntó por costumbre la cajera, ajena a que Kagami había hecho de modelo. La dependienta que los había atendido los miró raro cuando aceptaron y peor cuando Momoi eligió el peor papel de regalo. La chica tenía problemas de gusto o de vista bastante graves, pensó.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Kagami-kun. Siempre elijo un suéter una talla más chica que la de Aomine-kun en navidad y por eso nunca puede usarlos.

Kagami rio para sus adentros. No era la talla, pero ahora que Momoi se había asegurado de tener en quien probarlo antes, Aomine se quedaría sin excusa.

Eso tendría que verlo.

Y lo vería. Días después Aomine, con el horrible suéter puesto, llegaría a darle miradas asesinas con Momoi agradeciéndole nuevamente por hacer posible el regalo.

Kagami no se midió al reírse.


	2. Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve

**Reto de invierno**

**Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.**

Kagami estaba demasiado alterado, pensó Tetsuya. Estaba enfrascado en una discusión verbal con Aomine y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder en lo que decían. Incluso habían dicho que lo decidirían con basquetbol, pero la nevada del día anterior había dejado inutilizable la cancha pública a donde solían ir a practicar.

A sabiendas de eso, de todos modos habían ido ahí con el balón empacado junto a los tenis especiales y las bebidas rehidratantes tibias.

Kuroko los había seguido en silencio, solo por curiosidad aunque se estaba hartando. En algún punto olvidó de que iba la pelea y se sentó sobre una banca cercana a la cancha luego de quitarle la nieve con sus manos enguantadas. Hizo un montoncito con ella en una de las orillas y luego formó con ella una bola imperfecta.

Kagami-kun realmente estaba alterado, pensó de nuevo Kuroko, ideando un modo creativo de enfriarle la cabeza.

Aomine-kun también parecía alterado, puso a su lado la bola de nieve recién hecha y comenzó a hacer otra con nieve recolectada a sus pies.

Tan solo el día anterior había nevado y el lugar estaba blanco.

Era un día perfecto para enseñarles modales a sus compañeros,

Tomó la primera bola con cuidado y se puso en posición de tiro, como cuando hacía sus lanzamientos especiales a la canasta de basquetbol y tiró.

La primera bola cayó sobre la cabeza de Aomine-kun, quien se volteó de inmediato, justo cuando la segunda bola iba a impactar sobre Kagami quien también se volvió de inmediato para enfrentar a Kuroko, quien les regresó la mirada de manera inexpresiva, como era lo habitual en él.

— Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, ¿ya se sienten mejor? —Preguntó honestamente preocupado.

No tuvo tiempo de correr cuando ambos comenzaron a armar bolas de nieve a montones, pero si tuvo tiempo para desaparecer. No es que eso fuese a funcionar con quienes estaban más acostumbrados a notarlo por invisible que pareciera. La desorientación de Kuroko no funcionaba con quienes eran o habían sido sus luces.

Kuroko lamentó no tener la condición física para esquivar todos los ataques o para al menos regresarlos apropiadamente.


	3. Día 3: Bebidas calientes

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 3: Chocolate caliente/Bebidas calientes.**

La lata estaba calientita y se sentía agradable contra sus manos frías.

Era invierno en Tokio y la Winter cup se estaba llevando lo mejor de sus juventudes. Dejaban todo en la cancha y al salir, victoriosos, sudados y con hambre, no había nada mejor que el pan de melón y una lata de chocolate caliente de una máquina expendedora. Podía pedir barbacoa coreano o una cacerola caliente de mariscos, pero eso era ser presuntuoso y confiarse. Era darse lujos y los lujos luego de ganar parecían premios que no tomarían hasta tener un trofeo de primer lugar entre manos.

Sí, el pan de melón y el chocolate caliente estaban bien para Teppei.

Hyuuga le lanzó una mirada fría y Teppei la regresó con una sonrisa. Hyuuga mordió su pan como si le tuviera rencor y le dio un sorbito a su lata de té caliente. Teppei abrió su lata de chocolate e inhaló el aroma liberador de endorfinas. Olía delicioso, tanto que se le hizo agua la boca.

— Gracias —le había dicho a Hyuuga, quien había sido el que había ido por las cosas y las había pagado de su bolsillo cuando Teppei mencionó que tenía antojo de algo que le hiciera entrar en calor.

Él se refería a algo más físico con su compañero, pero el chocolate también era bueno.

Le dio un trago y entonces sufrió.

— Está amargo —chilló Teppei.

— Ah, lo siento, lo siento, siempre lo olvido.

— Lo has hecho a propósito.

— Te juro que no —contestó Hyuuga aguantando fallidamente la risa.

— Ahora tendrás que reponerlo, no puedo entrar en calor ya, no puedo tomar algo tan amargo.

Hyuuga enarcó una ceja y suspiró cuando vio la sonrisa boba en la cara de Teppei.

Se inclinó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que su compañero y sus labios se encontraron a mitad del camino.

Hyuuga Junpei pensaba premiarlo solo con un beso cortito que lo dejara deseando más solo por molestarlo, pero cuando planeaba retirarse una mano tomó por asalto su nuca y lo dejó plantado en su sitio. La lengua de Teppei acarició sus labios y él, por instinto, abrió la boca para reclamar, dándole paso a esa lengua traviesa y amarga con sabor a chocolate.

El beso acabó y entonces Teppei se hizo tonto jugando con su pan de melón. Hyuuga no pudo acabar su té, ahora estaba demasiado caliente.

— Si lo hiciste a propósito —declaró al final Teppei. Hyuuga no respondió.

Tenía razón.

El resto del proceso de conducción del calor entre cuerpos solidos lo llevarían a cabo a escondidas en casa de Teppei, mientras sus abuelos dormían.


	4. Día 4: Libros

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 4: Libros.**

A Mayuzumi Chihiro no podían asustarlo saltando por sorpresa frente a él. Tenía tan poca presencia que era muy probable que se lo pasaran por alto antes de culminar la broma.

Akashi, por otro lado, era muy perceptivo. Teniendo el ojo del emperador quien no, pensaba Chihiro.

Sí, si Mayuzumi Chihiro hubiese poseído el ojo del emperador no hubiese saltado de pronto cuando sintiera el aliento de su Kohai en el oído al preguntarle '¿Qué lees?'

Mayuzumi leía una novela ligera sobre niñas con súper poderes en un mundo post apocalíptico. No era un mal libro pero tampoco era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso como para alardear.

— Algo que muy probablemente no sea de tu gusto —Se encogió de hombros, pensando que con eso se quitaría de encima al capitán de su equipo pero éste, en vez de retirarse, se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia él como para leer la novela.

Lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— No lo entenderás si lo comienzas a leer desde ahí, debes entenderlo desde el principio.

— Entonces explicame.

Akashi hablaba sin formalidades con los demás, para él todos eran inferiores y, el mostrar interés por ellos solo decía que eran ligeramente útiles para cumplir sus planes. Mayuzumi Chihiro no se sentía alagado por eso ya que solo era un remplazo mejorado de lo que el mocoso había tenido en Teiko. Un grupo talentoso con un sexto hombre fantasma que podía hacer pases y tirar sin perder su falta de presencia. Akashi sabía lo que hacía en todo, menos en leer novelas ligeras.

— No es tan fácil —Comenzó, con las mejillas rojas, sin saber que decir realmente. No tenía opción, Akashi había dicho 'explicame' y no era una petición, era una orden. Chihiro hizo como se le había ordenado y Akashi recargó la cabeza en su hombro soltando un 'hmm' a modo de asentimiento.

— Es interesante —admitió luego de la explicación, sin moverse de su sitio.

Mayuzumi cambió de página y los ojos de Akashi siguieron las líneas escritas.

Sería la última vez que Mayuzumi Chihiro llevara un libro a la escuela o lo leyera frente a Akashi. Su interés en su persona sin motivo aparente lo asustaba y su orgullo de adulto no lo dejaba amedrentarse por un mocoso dos años menor.


End file.
